


Star Crossed

by Denryu



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Omegaverse, structured weirdly, super fucking cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denryu/pseuds/Denryu
Summary: Saihara Shuichi and Ouma Kokichi love each other more than anything in the world, but Shuichi is to be married in two days and Kokichi is leaving for France in the morning. When all hope seems lost they decide to chase after their happiness.AKA Modern Romeo and Juliet but it’s Omegaverse and Kokichi squeezes in as many pet names as possible.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Star Crossed

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is probably the worst thing I’ve ever written LMAO plot wise, it’s pretty damn stupid and the structure is weird as hell
> 
> But I wrote this at 3 am and it’s not beta read so cut me some slack??

Shuichi and Kokichi lay together in the king sized bed placed in the middle of the hotel room. Eyes already adjusted to the dark, the pair stares into each other's eyes as time passes. It’s almost four am, but the two continue to try to stay awake, too afraid to waste time by sleeping.

“You should sleep, sweetheart.” The taller man says, with his body curled within itself and his head rested on his lover’s chest. “You have a flight at eleven.”

“If I sleep now I’d forever live with regrets.” The shorter boy responds, arms wrapped around his lover and legs intertwined with each other. “I’d regret not using this precious time looking at you.”

Shuichi sighed in response. To the couple, every hour, every minute mattered. They barely had time for each other since the day they fell in love.

It started two years ago, when the pair met at the high school orientation. They were hanging out with their respective groups from their own junior high when they laid eyes on eachother.

“Do you remember the first time we met?” Kokichi asked, pulling himself away from his lover to get a closer look at his face.

A loving smile appeared on Shuichi’s face. “How could I forget?”

It was like every old school romance movie. Love at first sight. It was like they were soulmates, the minute they saw each other their hearts were pulled together until their faces met. At that point, the only thing they could do was introduce themselves.

“The first time I heard you say your name I knew it was perfect.” Shuichi said. “I completely forgot that I was already engaged and If I could I would’ve asked you to marry me right then.”

Kokichi could only smile bitterly in response. He found his hands inching towards Shuichi’s hair until his fingers were being tangled between the strands, he combed his hands through the soft navy blue hair while the other boy sighed.

Memories flooded the shorter boy. He began to remember many of their firsts, first kiss, first date, first time spending Shuichi’s heat together.

Kokichi remembered the event vividly. They struggled for the past few weeks before the assumed heat trying to find a way to meet up. By some work of faith, Shuichi’s cousin found out about their relationship and agreed to let them stay while they flew out to Belgium.

_ Once Shuichi’s cousin had left the house, the pair were all over each other. Shuichi was pushed into a wall as Kokichi held his hands in place, kissing him feverishly. _

_ Hands roamed through each other’s bodies as clothes were slowly discarded onto the dark wood floor. Shuichi was then carried to his cousin's 5 million yen couch. _

_ Shuichi’s back was pushed onto the cold leather couch as his thighs were pulled apart, revealing his hard cock and slicked wet hole. Kokichi nipped at the omega’s collarbone and nipples, leaving multiple marks. He slowly went lower and lower down his lover’s body, leaving him painfully hard and inpatient. _

_ Kokichi’s fingers and tongue played with the omega’s hole, leaving the taller boy in a writhing, moaning mess. It was probably the sexiest and dirtiest thing Kokichi has ever seen, his omega naked and flushed against an expensive couch, thighs spread apart with his fingers deep inside him. _

_ When Kokichi had finally stopped teasing him and entered his omega, Shuichi said, “I’m finally.. finally filled with you, alpha..” _

_ That night Kokichi had fucked Shuichi into the couch till god knows when. The living room was filled with moans and the lewd slapping of skin against each other, plus Shuichi’s occasional “harder” and “alpha, more, please.” _

_ After pounding the living daylights out of Shuichi, the pair took a bath together and watched a movie. _

Kokichi became dazed for a few moments from the memory of seeing his omega in heat for the first time.

“I was so awful to you after that.” Kokichi responded finally, snapping out of his thoughts. “For the first year we met I was only mean and cruel.”

Freshman year Kokichi was indeed very childish and mean. He was usually like that, but because their families were known rivals the pranks were only harsher and harsher. It didn’t help that Kokichi used those pranks to cover up the crush that he swore he didn’t have for the taller boy.

By the time 2nd year came around and they realized their feelings for each other, finding ways to be together only became harder. They could no longer tell their parents they were meeting up to make fun of each other, because a family member would come to watch. 

In order to meet up they often had to lie, which wasn’t a problem for Kokichi, but it was for the other. Having to constantly lie to his parents about his true love broke his heart.

Shuichi loved his parents, he truly did, but knowing how his parents forced him to be engaged with that disgusting, freakish, snob-faced loser of an alpha, filled his heart with anguish and poison.

When Shuichi was younger and he was told to play with his fiancé, he thought nothing of it, thinking it was just a kid of his parent’s friend who they wanted him to be friendly with. Once he turned 10 and his parents told him the truth, how they only wished to keep the wealth within the family, the only thing he could do was nod and pretend to understand.

His fiancé was a tall and arrogant alpha who cared for no one else but himself. Shuichi tried to love him, he did, but he was only met with a slap to his face and a “leave me alone!” When he cried to his parents the only thing they told him was “grin and bear it.” And “it’s not like I married your mother/father out of love, either.”

Kokichi rarely spoke about his own family, but their families being rivals Shuichi knew that his family always put education and status first. Kokichi was naturally brilliant, but growing up he was put through various music teachers and language tutors. Since the age of 6 he had studied abroad in multiple different countries. Switzerland, Singapore, The Philippines, America, the list went on.

Regardless of how smart and rich Kokichi was, he’s an Ouma. And his parents would never, ever accept an Ouma.

Shuichi shook his head and pouted. “That doesn’t matter anymore. What matters now is that you love me and I love you.”

“I suppose.” Kokichi responded. “But if I knew we didn’t have much time together left I would’ve showered you with all my love.”

Shuichi could feel himself on the verge of tears. “Don’t say that, my love.” He cried.

At the sight of his lover in tears, Kokichi immediately pulled him into a tight hug, cradling him and whispering loving words into his ears. “I’m sorry, dove, I didn’t mean to remind you.”

“Why does it have to be so difficult?” Shuichi cried. “I could only cry in my room these past few weeks, knowing I had so little time left with you.”

“Dove..”

“And the thought of walking down the aisle and seeing someone who isn’t you..”

“Please stop crying, poppet, it hurts me seeing you cry so much.”

Another hour passed with Shuichi trying to calm down. Both of their hearts were broken and they knew time wouldn’t stop for them. They would have to move on with their lives eventually. Shuichi would marry in a few days and Kokichi would be studying in France.

Kokichi finally broke the silence with “Just run away with me, dove.”

Shuichi pulled away from Kokichi abruptly, shocked from the suggestion. “Kokichi I— you know I couldn’t..”

“And why not dearest?” Kokichi asked. “We could start a new life together.”

“I can’t just leave my par— my family like that. I just couldn’t.”

“It could be someplace closer,” Kokichi insisted. “Maybe Korea, or—“

“Kokichi.”

Kokichi sighed and gave in, pulling away from his lover in defeat. “Alright, if that’s what you want.”

Shuichi wasn’t quite sure if that’s what he wanted. But running away didn’t seem right either, and way too risky. They were still eighteen.

Silently, the couple fell asleep, hearts heavy and cheeks stained with tears.

  
  
  


The next morning, Shuichi woke up without Kokichi by his side.

Kokichi left without saying goodbye.

Once the realization had hit him, the taller boy erupted into tears. His sleeves and the bed beneath him were soaked with his tears. He couldn’t stop crying, knowing his soulmate had left his side.

“Oh my love..” Shuichi cried, palms covering his eyes and sleeves absorbing his tears.

When Shuichi went to grab his phone on the bedside table, he took a peak at the time on the alarm clock. It was 8 am. There was still time.

~*~

“Kokichi, sir, why didn’t you just take the private jet?” Kokichi’s assistant asked.

“Because.. global warming.. and shit..” Kokichi responded. “We’re flying first class anyways, I don’t see the problem.”

“There’s no problem, sir,” His assistant said. “I was just wondering why..”

There was a reason. It would give Shuichi a chance to run after him.

He didn’t want to leave Shuichi without saying goodbye, but he had the hunch that they would end up seeing each other again anyways. They were soulmates. They had to.

He realized now it was a pretty dick move, but if Shuichi refused to come after Kokichi left without a word, he’d understand. He’d be heartbroken knowing last night was the last time they saw each other, but before Kokichi was able to accept that fact, he heard his name yelled from across the airport.

“OUMA KOKICHI!”

Kokichi snapped his head towards the source of the sound, eyes widening at the person who yelled his name. Immediately, Kokichi dropped his belongings and ran towards them.

“Shuichi!”

Shuichi and Kokichi met halfway, Kokichi pulling his lover into his arms and twirling him above the ground. Their foreheads rested on each other as they slowed down and stared into each other’s eyes once again.

“My love, I’m so sorry.” Kokichi said. “I shouldn’t have left without saying goodbye.”

Shuichi cried. “No! I can’t bear leaving you, I should’ve come.”

“It’s my fault for leaving, dearest—“

“No, I should’ve just agreed earlier—“

“It doesn’t matter anymore, dove, we have to leave together. As soon as possible.” Kokichi said. “We mustn’t stay any longer.”

Shuichi nodded. “Let’s go to my parent's house. Together. I don’t care what they say.”

“We‘ll get your belongings and leave.” Kokichi responded, and Shuichi giggled in confirmation.

“We’re really doing this?” Shuichi asked.

“I don’t want to live with regrets.” Kokichi said, placing his lover onto his feet finally and pulling him into a deep kiss.

“I want to be with you forever, my love.”

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> That was one helluva ride
> 
> Pet names used:  
> My love, dearest, dove, sweetheart (is that really all I used? I swear I thought I used more..)
> 
> Notes:  
> \- totally not inspired by the kdrama the heirs  
> \- not at all inspired by this, but I was listening to kpop before writing this lmao  
> \- if you’re curious, it was wannabe/itzy, fiesta/iz*one, and oh my god/(g)i-dle   
> \- this is the cheesiest thing I’ve ever written, smuttiest thing? Not at all  
> \- Kokichi uses “dove” because I’m pretty damn sure Romeo refers to Juliet as “baby hawk” at some point in act 2?


End file.
